


Something Different

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [13]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After some time on New Earth, Chakotay notices something different about Kathryn. Double drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

Chakotay stared. Had he ever noticed before the swell of her breasts, the roundness of her nipples, the smoothness of her skin, the way the hair between her legs masked the sight of something undoubtedly precious?

 _Wait a moment_. _I'm sure I haven't seen the hair between her legs before. Or have I? It does look awfully familiar._ Looking down at his own body, he noticed that the organ between his legs had grown to the point where it might have been painful to contain inside of trousers…

 _That's it_ , he realized. _That's what's different. We're naked._

He cleared his throat. She looked up from her gardening, unaware that he had been ogling her, and smiled. "Hi there," she greeted him.

"Kathryn," he asked curiously, "when did you stop wearing clothes here?"

She shrugged her shoulders absent-mindedly. "I forgot," she admitted. "But the weather is so nice, and I hate laundry so much. You don't mind, do you? It seemed only practical, and…" Now it was her turn to admire him for a moment. "You seem to have taken the same liberty yourself. If it makes you feel better, consider it the official New Earth Uniform."

He grinned. "Aye, Captain."


End file.
